The Nebraska Aftermath
by ynotlleb
Summary: Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath". What happened to Penny?
1. Penny calls home

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Story starts 3 weeks after 3.8.

######################################################

Knock, knock, knock "Penny"; knock, knock, knock "Penny"; knock, knock, knock "Penny",

"Good evening Sheldon."

"How are you feeling Penny?"

"I'm getting there, my shoulder is still sore."

"Just to remind you that Leonard and I are off to a science conference next Monday, we get back on Friday. 4 days in Seattle."

"Have a good trip, I am off to do a bad job of serving food to people."

Half an hour later Penny arrived at the Cheesecake Factory thinking to herself "do I really want to do this?"

######################################################

Sunday evening Penny was close to tears when she got home after an awful day of waitressing, her shoulder made it difficult to carry food at the end of the day.

She decided to call her parents.

"Hello Daddy"

"Hello slugger. How is your shoulder?"

"It is still sore, life is not good at the moment."

"It would be great if you could home for a visit, we miss you."

######################################################

Monday morning. Sheldon broke the world record for fast knocking on Penny's door.

"Bye Penny, Leonard overslept so we have to dash to the airport."

######################################################

Tuesday lunchtime Penny got home from the lunchtime shift at the Cheesecake Factory in tears. She got on the phone to Nebraska

"Hello Daddy, I want to come home."

"That's good news slugger, it will be great for you to come and visit."

"No Daddy, I want to come home for good. I have had enough of California."

"OK, Penny, start packing. I should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

By Wednesday evening Penny's father and brother had got all of Penny's stuff into the rental moving van.

Penny had one last look around the apartment and left the three letters on the kitchen table.

"OK Daddy, let's get back to Nebraska."


	2. Back to Nebraska

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Story continues on the return journey to Nebraska.

######################################################

By Wednesday evening Penny was on her way home to Nebraska. Her brother drove the rental moving van and her father drove Penny's car.

On the long drive Penny told her tale. She had really missed Leonard when he went to the Arctic, she was so happy when he returned. At first it was wonderful together as boyfriend and girlfriend but then Leonard started to take her for granted and treat her like an trophy girlfriend. Her acting career was going nowhere, she was sick of the Cheesecake Factory. Then after she hurt her shoulder and Leonard didn't pay too much attention to her it all became too much. She took the opportunity to leave Pasadena whilst Leonard and Sheldon were in Seattle at their conference.

Friday lunchtime they arrived at the family farm in Nebraska and a reunion with the rest of her family. She went to bed in her old room on the Friday night and spent most of the next week in bed. A chance to recuperate from the stresses in her California life and for her sore shoulder to properly recover.

Then her mother came up with some breakfast and a big envelope addressed from California. It was from the Cheesecake Factory!

The envelope contained a cheque for her final weekly salary and a letter from the manager.

"To whom it may concern.

Penny worked as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory in Pasadena California for 5 years. She was a good worker and I recommend her for any future food service employment.

Carlos O'Reilly, manager."

There was also a hand written note.

"Dear Penny, we all miss you, please get back in contact with us when you are ready. Love from Bernadette."

Penny's mother asked "Some interesting mail?"

"Just my final pay cheque from Pasadena, and a letter of recommendation from the Cheesecake Factory manager."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well enough to get out of bed, my shoulder feels a lot better. Time to get on with my life."

"Good news, there is a new coffee shop in town by the community college, they are hiring. Your father took your car in to be serviced and the check engine light isn't on any more."

"Oh it's good to be home."


	3. Coffee shop encounter

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Penny starts her new job in Nebraska.

######################################################

The letter of recommendation from the Cheesecake Factory helped Penny get a job at the community college Coffee Shop.

Day 1. "Hello there Cowboy, I'm Penny, what can I get you to drink?"

Day 2. "Hi there Cowboy, coffee or tea to drink?"

Day 3. "Good afternoon Cowboy, another coffee today?"

Day 4. "The Cowboy is here, what is it today?"

Day 5. "It's Friday Cowboy, another cappuccino?"

"Excuse me Penny, why do you keep calling me Cowboy."

"Because you look like a Cowboy."

"I'm not a Cowboy, I'm a Physicist."

"You don't look like a Physicist?"

"What makes you an expert on Physicists? Thanks for the coffee."

Half an hour later Penny is sat in a booth with a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Excuse me Penny."

"Hello Cowboy, I mean hello Physicist."

"Hello Penny, my name is James."

"Can I help you, although I am on a break at the moment."

"May I talk to you, I don't need any more coffee just yet."

"Sure, please sit down James the Physicist."

"I teach Physics at the community college. Outside the college I don't know anyone who even knows what a Physicist is and yet you think that I don't look like one."

"I used to live in California and my neighbours were Physicists, wonderful people but they didn't look like you. They were skinny pasty faced guys who wore superhero and science fiction t-shirts. They didn't look like cowboys."

"Well I like to ride horses so I dress appropriately. I can see how you might think that I don't look like a Physicist. I was a grad student at Berkeley and a lot of my colleagues dressed like your California friends."

"Did you enjoy California?"

"I hated it. I am a Nebraska native who was top of his class in Physics at the University of Nebraska. After I graduated I was encouraged to study for a Ph.D at Berkeley, I went from being a big fish in a small pond to a minnow in a shark infested ocean. After six months I couldn't stand it any more, I came home to good old Nebraska and I was able to restart my Ph.D here. After I got my Ph.D they encouraged me to go away again for postdoctoral work but I didn't want to leave Nebraska. So I got a job teaching here, life is good."

"I am glad to be back home in Nebraska, I went to California to try and be an actor but that didn't work out. After 5 years I had had enough and here I am."

"So where were you in California Penny?"

"Pasadena."

"Oh yes, Caltech."

"That's right, my friends worked at Caltech as Physicists. Leonard and Sheldon's ideas of a good time were paintball, Star Trek and comic books. No horse riding."

"Your Caltech friend Leonard, is his surname Hofstadter, Dr. Leonard Hofstadter?"

"That's right, do you know him?"

"No but a lot of my Ph.D work was based on some of his research."

"Small world James, what do you research on now?"

"I don't research any more, I did enough to get my Ph.D but now I teach, a lot more fun than research."

"Well I had better get back to work, a pleasure to meet a horse riding Physicist, you should come out to the family farm some time and ride some of our horses."

 **So we meet James, a Physicist but not like Leonard or Sheldon.**


	4. Penny thinks about her future

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Penny rides a horse and considers her future.

######################################################

Three months later Penny and James are horse riding on the family farm.

"Yes Penny, this is the life. Life is good in Nebraska."

"Looking good there Cowboy."

"So did you ever do this in California with Dr. Hofstadter?"

"Leonard on a horse, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. No we didn't do this in California."

"Are you still in contact with your California friends."

"Not at the moment, can we please change the subject James."

"OK, sorry for bringing up the subject."

"So how is Physics at the community college?"

"It is a challenge, but an interesting challenge. Every time I get a student to stop being scared of Physics it makes my work seem worthwhile. One of the first students I ever taught thought Physics wasn't for her, she persevered and went on to get a degree at University of Nebraska, now she is a high school Physics teacher. She came and gave a guest lecture last month."

"Glad that someone is getting some job satisfaction. In California I served food at the Cheesecake Factory, now I serve coffee to people. I want to do something more interesting than food service."

"Well come over to the community college and see one of the student advisors. Maybe there is a route to a more interesting future through the college? I can make an appointment for you if you like. What's the worst that could happen?"

######################################################

Five days later.

"Good afternoon Dr. Thomas."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Delaney. This is my friend Penny, she is thinking of coming to the community college to improve her future but she isn't sure what to do. Penny, this is Mrs. Anna Delaney, she is a student advisor. I will leave you in her capable hands."

"Good afternoon Penny, I see that you have already filled in a questionnaire."

"That's right. I currently work at the coffee shop across the street."

"Oh yes, I go there some times. A nice place, I thought that you looked familiar."

"Would I be able to study here part-time."

"Yes you could. What I would like you to do first is take this online aptitude test to see what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"Great, let's do this."

Half an hour later.

"So Penny, how would you like to learn to be a secretary?"

"How long would the course take?"

"Well if you do it full time it would take 6 months, part-time a year. The course will start in just over a month, so you don't have to make up your mind today. Here is all the paperwork, you have 2 weeks before registration closes."


	5. Penny sends an email

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Penny sends an email.

######################################################

Two months later, James and Penny are horse riding together.

"How is the secretarial course going Penny?"

"A lot more fun than serving coffee."

"Glad you find it fun, education is better when it's enjoyable. Another question, any more news from your friends in California?..."

Later that evening

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu

Dear Sheldon.

Hello from Nebraska, I hope that you, Leonard and the rest of my Pasadena friends are doing well. I am now feeling like making contact with you again. I am living with my parents, I help out on the farm and I work at a coffee shop in town. You will be pleased to know that I am studying part-time at the community college, I am taking a secretarial course. I don't want to be serving food and drink to people for the rest of my life. I am not ready to come and visit you in California just yet but if you want to send me an email with all your news then that would be great.

Love from Penny.

######################################################

 _To: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net_

 _From: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu_

 _Dear Penny_

 _We were all so happy to finally hear from you at last, Leonard was in tears when I read out your email. We are glad that you are doing well back home in Nebraska and back studying. I have forwarded your email to everyone so they can send you their news._

 _We have a new neighbour in your old apartment, Bernadette lives there now, she has almost finished her Ph.D. Howard has a new girlfriend called Amy, she is a neurobiology Ph.D, we all like her. I am still doing Physics and Raj still can't talk to women._

 _your friend_

 _Sheldon_

######################################################

 _From: Bernadette dot Rostenkowski at calemail dot com_

 _To:_ _penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net_

 _Dear Penny_

 _Thanks for the good luck wishes, I am feeling nervous for the the exam tomorrow. Leonard, Sheldon and Amy have all been a great help in getting me ready. They all think I will have no problem joining them in the Ph.D club tomorrow._

 _love from Bernadette_

######################################################

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: Bernadette dot Rostenkowski at calemail dot com

Dear Dr. Bernie

Congratulations, you have escaped from the Cheesecake Factory, good luck with the new job. Hopefully I won't be serving coffee to people for much longer, I am enjoying training to be a secretary.

Love from Penny


	6. More emails

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Penny sends and receives some more emails.

######################################################

 _From: leonard dot hofstadter at physics dot caltech dot edu_

 _To: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net_

 _Dear Penny_

 _Hello from Pasadena, we all miss you. I am glad to hear that you are doing so well at home in Nebraska. When you left you asked me to find a smart woman with a Ph.D. I have a new girlfriend called Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski._

 _Love from Leonard_

######################################################

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: leonard dot hofstadter at physics dot caltech dot edu

Dear Leonard

Wonderful news, I think that you and Bernie will be great together.

Love from Penny

######################################################

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu

Dear Sheldon

Hello from Nebraska, would you believe that I now work in Academia. I have completed my secretarial training, as part of the course we had to spend some time working in the administration office at the college. They were really impressed that I worked so well with the people with Ph.D degrees, I wonder where I got that from :-) After I finished at the college they offered me a job there in the administration office. No more serving food and drink to people!

Love from Penny

######################################################

 _From: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu_

 _To: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net_

 _Dear Penny_

 _I have some very exciting news, Leonard and Bernadette are going to get married next year. I hope that you can come to the wedding, I will let you know the venue and the date when I know more. We would all be happy to see you again."_

 _Your Friend_

 _Sheldon._

######################################################

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu

Dear Sheldon

Wonderful news about Leonard and Bernie. Let me know the date and I will see if I can make it.

Love from Penny

######################################################

 _From: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu_

 _To: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net_

 _Dear Penny_

 _The wedding venue will be the Athenaeum Club at Caltech, 11.00am on 19th June. Hope to see you there_

 _Your Friend_

 _Sheldon._

######################################################


	7. Epilogue

Companion piece to "The Double Date Aftermath", what happened to Penny? Penny returns to California.

######################################################

Lunchtime at the coffee shop next to the community college in Nebraska.

"James, I have a question for you Cowboy. Would you like to come to California with me on 19th June."

"What's the occasion?"

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter is getting married..."

######################################################

From: penny at nebraska dot freemail dot net

To: sheldon dot cooper at physics dot caltech dot edu

Dear Sheldon

I am coming to the wedding, my plus one will be my boyfriend Dr. James Thomas. Dr. Thomas teaches Physics at the community college. I can't wait to see you all again. Please don't tell Leonard, it want it to be a surprise.

Love from Penny.

######################################################

19th June, the Caltech Athenaeum Club.

Penny and James arrived in the wedding room at 10.55am, most of the guests were already in place. Groomsmen Howard and Raj were showing latecomers to their seats.

"Hello Howard" said Penny as she gave him a hug. "James this is my old friend Howard, this is Raj" as she hugged Raj. "Do I have time to have a word with Leonard?"

"OK Penny, make it quick, Amy says she has nearly got Bernie ready."

Penny and James went to the front of the room where Leonard was nervously waiting with Sheldon.

"Hello Leonard, congratulations."

"Penny, is that really you?"

"It's really me, when Sheldon told me about the wedding I decided it would be a good time to come and visit Pasadena again. Before we get any further may I introduce my boyfriend, Dr. James Thomas."

"Did you say Doctor?"

"Wonderful to meet you Dr. Hofstadter, I had heard of you before I met Penny. I'm a physicist as well, I teach at Penny's community college in Nebraska."

"After knowing you, Sheldon and the others so well I have got used to these physicists."

"I have so much to talk to you about."

"Tell me after the wedding. Good luck to you and Bernie..."

######################################################


End file.
